My Skin
by Rorania
Summary: Five years after “What If…”. Lending to the idea of what if Rogue had stopped Pyro from leaving the jet that day in Alkali Lake. All events of X3: The Last Stand took place. Can they create something that'll last? Rated for languagesituations. RoguePyro
1. Chapter 1

_Set five years after _"What If…"._ Lending to the idea of what if Rogue had stopped Pyro from leaving the jet that day in Alkali Lake. All events of X3: The Last Stand took place, however the battle between Pyro and Iceman took place earlier, on school property, just because that would make more sense._

* * *

"Rogue! Watch out!"

The power absorber spun, eyes widening as a large metal head of a sentinel was hurtling towards her. Pushing off the ground, she flipped backwards and into the air. Floating above, she turned her face away from the explosion the projectile created.

A female electronical voice was heard then. "Mission Objective complete," before the sentinel and carnage disappeared, revealing shiny gray walls.

A guy with flaming hair looked up at her.

"Hey Rogue! You comin' down?"

She gave him a sardonic grin. "Depends. Ya gonna put your hair out?" Rogue asked as she lowered herself to the ground. "Don't need to catch my feet on fire. Wolverine's not around ta heal them for me."

Pyro snorted. "Right, like you need him anymore."

John was right. She didn't need to absorb Logan's gift anymore and hadn't needed to for a while. Last year, on the eve of her twenty-first birthday, they had to deal with a power-spike.

Emma Frost, a rather close friend of Professor X's, had paid a visit to the X-Mansion after the Alcatraz Island fiasco. She was devastated learning about Xavier and wouldn't believe he was dead. She disappeared for a while after that, only to return six months later with an unfamiliar telepath. Only when he spoke, entering the minds of the mutant staff gathered did Storm voice a tentative, "Charles?"

When he nodded, questions of how and when obviously followed and it was surmised that Xavier was able to use some last minute mind control, sending his subconscious far away, intact. Moira MacTaggert, another friend of his, was disconcerted to find him speaking to her through a long-time coma patient. She was able to nurse him back to health after that.

Thus, they were able to use Cerebro properly. Hank had figured out how to rewire its process to their technology so that any power spike or endangered mutant would show up on their radar. But that still had a few bugs to be worked out.

So Xavier sent them out to handle this power spike, more concentrated then usual which meant a level 4 or 5 mutant, so they all went, minus Storm and Wolverine. They were already on a mission.

So Rogue set out with Pyro, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, Angel, Jubilee, Emma Frost and Beast. It turned out to be a sentinel, one of the newer prototypes attacking a masked woman flying about. They quickly dispatched the sentinel, but grew disconcerted when the woman started attacking them.

No one could get to her. She dodged Pyro and Iceman's elemental attacks, threw Angel in the way of Emma Frost's psionic attacks, broke through every object Colossus threw at her and knocked Beast out. Jubilee's powers had no effect on her whatsoever. It was decided. Angel would fly Rogue over her and she would use her powers to knock her out.

It worked better than they thought. However, Rogue held on so long, having no choice as they plummeted and Angel getting blown off course, that she had absorbed her powers permanently. Right before they hit the ground, she realized she could fly and zoomed up, her bare arms wrapped around the woman's bare shoulders.

When they took the unconscious woman back with them to the mansion, Rogue was distraught to find out the woman wasn't going to wake up, being in a permanent vegetative state. To help the young woman overcome her devastation, they moved the woman out of the mansion and to Moira MacTaggert's clinic.

After further evaluation, they found that Rogue had absorbed her superhuman strength, ability to fly and thick skin. Meaning she was almost entirely impervious to harm.

She spent the next six months taking extra training courses to handle her abilities. Rarely did she see John and Bobby, both who had managed to retain their friendship throughout their similar feelings for the female mutant in question. But she became an integral part of the team, finally having them depend on her rather the other way around, to help. Iceman learned to skate on self-made ice bridges, allowing him freedom in the air, but Pyro still need a lift to reach further heights and she obliged.

Personally, he was still a jerk making it impossible to pursue anything entirely serious with him. Rogue did break up with Bobby soon after the Alkali Lake incident, but it became a tug of war over her between him and John. Finally, Kitty and Rogue were able to calm Bobby down and got him to back off. Rogue also took John to task and got him to stop baiting Bobby. John wasn't easily persuaded but once Bobby and Kitty started dating he finally calmed down. He was no longer in danger of losing Rogue and felt it was the perfect time to become the perfect ass towards her.

Refusing to put up with him and his general teenage boy perverseness, she spent more time with Piotr and Warren. She grew attracted to Piotr and his calming presence. He was polite and kind to her and come Valentine's day they had their first kiss. His lips were warmed metal, but she didn't hurt him, so she didn't mind.

Bobby took pity on John as he watched this all happen from afar. Their friendship returned little by little and they were finally back to trading insults good-naturedly in the Danger Room while trying to blow each other up.

John took a particularly vengeful stance when facing off against Piotr, but he held his own, calm as always. At the end of the year, however, Piotr's concerns for finding his sister Illyana took over when Professor X mentioned finding someone with her particular talents. Piotr left on his own to find her, saying goodbye to Rogue first. They didn't hear from him for four months, but the thing between him and Rogue was over, though they were still on friendly terms.

Pyro was now trying to get in her good graces and little by little she was allowing it.

They walked together to the changing area, separating to the men's and women's to change into their street clothes.

Exiting, Rogue found John already outside waiting. He was flicking his lighter open and close, a habit he never kicked even after Beast installed the flame starter on his wrist.

"Doll, I love ya, but my head is killing me, so you're gonna have to quit that before I throw ya out the window," Rogue drawled as they strode through the underbelly of the mansion.

Flicking the lighter shut on last time before pocketing it, he smirked. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You love me."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his bright expression.

"Most people would focus on the part where I threaten them bodily harm."

"Aw, but you love me. You wouldn't be able to 'harm' me. You're a softie."

Rogue glanced over at him, incredulous. "_I'm_ a softie? What about you? Never did I hear more panic in a single statement then your warning in there," she flicked a thumb behind her towards the Danger Room. "But of course, we _all_ know what you feel for me—"

The breath left her as she was pushed into the wall, cold against her back, John's hand splayed across her stomach. Her startled gaze met his calm one. He leaned in closer.

"And what do I feel…" his voice whispered into her ear causing her to shudder. Slowly, he leaned back out.

Rogue calmed her breathing and let a grin slowly spread over her mouth. "Total annoyance." Pyro's gaze flicked up from where it was studying her mouth, surprised. At her grin, he smiled back before leaning in.

Right before his mouth could brush hers, she turned away, pushing him from her.

"Hey," he protested.

"You're suicidal, John." She muttered and kept walking.

He grabbed her arm, but she shook him off and he watched her walk away.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

The next day, Rogue made her way down to the medical lab. Beast had made a break-through with the mutant gene suppressant and wanted his favourite test subject to try it out.

She sighed when she got his message, not expecting this time to be any different, despite Hank sounding overly excited this time.

Pressing the button, the doors whooshed open revealing the blue-haired mutant surrounded by his lab. Hank, affectionately known as Furball by Wolverine, looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Rogue. Please come. Have a seat."

Rogue smiled. "Hey, Beast. What'd'ya have for me today?" she asked, upbeat. His mood must be infectious. She took a seat in the lab chair and tried to relax.

"Well, we're going to see, aren't we?" he smiled, a jig in his step.

Despite her nervousness, she couldn't help but smile. Beast was a very serious, studious fellow, so this was quite a spectacle, not to mention a little adorable as it reminded her of a puppy with a new treat.

Hank turned back around, a needle in his hand. He flicked it to get the air bubbles out, before focusing on her. She pulled off her glove and watched him swab it with a cotton ball. Trying to relax, she watched in morbid fascination as he brought the needle down to pierce her skin.

He had to press hard, her skin being nearly impenetrable, but it slid in easily with his superhuman strength.

"Now, this will give you just enough to manage your mutation. You'll be able to shut off your absorption powers just like you do with your ability to fly." Hank explained in a soothing voice.

"So, it'll be like gravity to my flying," she analogized.

Beast thought. "Yes, it'll turn it off until you make a conscious decision to use it." Slowly, he slid the needle out of her arm, pressing some gauze over her wound.

Rogue pressed down on the gauze and folded her arm to hold in place.

"How long?" she asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes to half an hour and we should find out whether or not it's a success."

Rogue nodded and leaned back in her chair to wait. Twenty minutes later, she gasped. Hank looked up from his computer and hurried over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Rogue started shivering. "It's…cold." Her insides were searing from the cold.

Beast immediately reached up to feel her forehead, but stopped coming to his senses. Pulling open a drawer, he pulled an ear thermometer and pressed it to her ear. Pulling it away, he looked at the read-out. _100.69 F_.

He frowned. She was running a fever. Her shaking abruptly stopped then as she passed out. Beast frowned as he lifted her carefully onto his operating table. He got out a washcloth and ran it under some cool water, ringing it out before placing it on her forehead. He pulled on latex gloves before feeling her neck. She was still burning up.

Hank strode over to the intercom. "Storm. We have a situation."

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

* * *

**A/N: Alright. This is the set-up. "What If..." is where it all started, and if you want to see how Rogue and Colossus got together, check out "Moldable Steel", another oneshot. Review if you like it and I'll put up the next chapter sooner. Flames will be molded by Pyro and since I control him in this instance, the result will not be pretty.**


	2. Chapter 2

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Pyro strode through the halls. Students he passed pressed back against the walls with yelps of surprise as his hair flared with flames every few seconds.

"John."

Pyro glanced over as Iceman joined him, not slowing down.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" he hissed.

"I don't know."

"She could've died, and no one thought we needed to know."

"John, calm down."

Pyro just growled as they stepped into the elevator. Striding out as the door opened, Pyro saw Professor X coming from the other direction.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pyro snarled.

"I'm sorry. It seemed routine. I didn't want to alarm anyone over nothing."

Pyro growled. "_Nothing?"_

Iceman grabbed his arm, which also happened to be flaming.

"John." He said sharply. "Calm down. Let's go see Rogue."

With a final glare at the Professor, he allowed Bobby to pull him into the room.

Hank looked up when they entered but John only had eyes for Rogue.

"She just woke up a second ago, but she was so exhausted. She's sleeping but she'll be fine now," Hank reassured them.

"And what of your experiment?" John spit out at him.

Hank and Bobby looked surprised at the venom in his words, but Beast recovered quickly.

"She needs to be tested. But I really think this time is it."

Both John and Bobby looked at him.

"Seriously?" asked Bobby.

Hank nodded. "Since controlling her ability mentally alone has proved fruitless, this should suppress it naturally, allowing her to turn it off and on the way you both do."

Both fire and ice turned back to observe their sleeping friend. Pyro stepped closer to her bedside, followed slowly by Iceman. After a moment, Pyro spoke.

"I'll do it."

Hank looked perplexed. "What?"

Pyro looked over at him. "I'll do it. I'll test her."

"John…"

"I don't care if it doesn't work," he looked back down at the sleeping mutant. "At least I'll get to touch her…" he murmured, too soft for anyone to hear.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

"You really want to do this?"

John looked up from his contemplation of the foot of Rogue's examination bed. Bobby was watching him from the other side, waiting for an answer.

John shrugged. "Might as well be me. I've hurt her so much already…seems like a fair trade," he gave his friend a mirthless smile.

Bobby nodded, thinking. Then, "What if it works?"

John shot him a look. "Well, I guess I'll let her have a go at me in the Danger Room."

Bobby's face blanched, before he started laughing. "Are you kidding? Did you see her throw that eighty foot lamp post last week? She'd wipe the floor with you. Hell, she'd wipe the floor with all of us. There's a reason she trains with a simulator and not us."

"Well, yeah. But that's just until she's in full control. Once X dude gives her the go ahead, we'll all be in for it," Pyro replied with a snort.

"Will you two stop talkin' about me like I'm not in the room," a soft drawl spoke up.

Both men looked at the head of the bed, to see Rogue's eyes open, a slight smile on her face.

"And yes, I'd wipe the floor with all of you. Especially you, John."

John's look of relief at hearing her was replaced by a frown. "Why me?"

She smiled. "You're a softie. Just like Logan."

Bobby laughed, while John snorted. He flicked open his lighter and leaned back in his seat, holding Rogue's amused gaze.

"Am not," he muttered.

The door opened and Hank strode in, followed by Storm, just in time to here Rogue's throaty laugh.

"Ah, awake and feeling better? That's good." Hank proceeded to check her vitals.

John stepped back to give him room, but watched anxiously. His part had come.

"Alright." Hank said, finishing. "Everything seems normal. Now we just have to test to see if we have success this time around. John?"

Rogue looked from Hank to where he gestured towards John, her eyes widening in comprehension.

"He's going to…? No, he can't! Logan—" she protested.

"—Is not here, right now," Storm interrupted, coming forward. "He won't be back for several days. Do you want to wait that long?"

Storm shot Hank a quelling look when he made a small sound of protest. The scientist in him wanted to see the results. The human part of him was suitably chastened.

Rogue didn't miss it however and slumped. "Alright. Let's get it over with." Her gaze flicked to Pyro's and held. He walked towards her, Hank and Ororo moving out of the way.

John smirked down at her. "Don't worry." He suddenly became serious. "I _want_ to do this. For you."

Rogue's wary gaze softened. John saw this, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Hank cleared his throat, ending the moment. "Well, seeing as John's powers could sets these sheets aflame, not that we're going to light any fires here, I suggest we move you to the chair, just in case."

Rogue nodded and moved to stand up. John watched her carefully, to make sure she didn't stumble. She stood fine, only a little shaky and moved to the examination chair. Once seated, John moved in front of her. Storm pulled his chair over behind him and he sat.

Hank finished attaching several patches to her chest, and stepped back.

"Alright, everyone on your guard now." Hank smiled at Rogue. "Whenever you're ready."

John held out his hand towards her. "Ready?"

Rogue nodded. "As I'll ever be," she drawled.

Rogue took a deep breath. She knew it wouldn't work, it never did, and was preparing herself for John's subconscious. It had been a maelstrom last time, but that had been five years ago.

Reaching out her hand, she placed it in John's overly warm palm. She held his gaze and was impressed when he didn't flinch at their contact. After a few seconds, his gaze flicked down to their joined hands and she realized he was brushing his thumb back and forth over her skin.

She gasped realizing nothing was happening. Apart from her heart beating faster, that is. Everyone's gaze shot to Hank, who turned and looked at his monitors.

"Everything is normal. No power spikes…" he turned slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

The rest of the occupants mirrored his expression. Rogue hopeful gaze, met John's excited one. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, even when Hank spoke again.

"Now, I need you to try using your power. Rogue?"

What he was asking finally caught her attention and she snapped to look at him.

"What?"

Hank smiled sadly. "To know if it truly works or just suppressed your mutation entirely, you have to try using it. The same way Bobby or John here does."

Rogue looked back at her friends.

"It's okay, Rogue," said John. "Just concentrate on pulling my power into you. Picture it."

She looked at him in horror, her head slowly shaking. "No, I couldn't…"

John scooted forward abruptly, pulling her into a hug. She let him. His hand smoothed down her hair as he spoke in her ear.

"Look, you were prepared for this happening to me anyway," he said softly. "If it works, I'll say your name and you can will it to stop."

"What if I can't stop it?" she persisted, stalling.

He pulled back and smiled at her, reassuringly. "Then let go. It'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look."

She smiled despite herself at that.

"Alright?" she nodded. "Okay." John gripped her hand again. "Concentrate."

Rogue closed her eyes and did. She pictured her hand touching his, his energy flowing into her. After a moment she heard a gasp and opened her eyes.

John's veins stood out, her power absorbing his. "Rogue," he croaked out. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rogue imagined his energy flow stopping, her hand still touching his however. The gasping continued however and her eyes shot open in a panic. Wrenching her hand from his, she watched as Storm leaned him back holding him up on the chair.

Rogue cried out then, clutching her head. So many thoughts ricocheted through her head, drowning out the concerned exclamations from Hank and Bobby.

_You're worthless…Freak! Get the hell out of my house!…Don't come back! Who would want you? She's not your girl…Nobody cares what happens to you… I'll never abandon you…_

Her eyes shot open at that, forcing her focus on John, who still sat there panting, his head lolling to the side. _Wait a minute._ She looked around at the faces staring _up_ at her. She was floating. Slowly, she sank back down, regarding John sadly.

He was looking at her, still breathing heavily, and she couldn't look away. Briefly, she realized Hank was talking to her. Tearing her gaze from John's, she looked at Beast.

"Are you alright, Rogue?"

She nodded. "Will he be alright?"

"I'm fine," John spoke up before anyone else could.

"He should be alright," Hank reassured her. "A good night's sleep will fully restore him."

"Hank," Storm started, "Is her power still spiking, or did it turn off once she let him go?"

Hank turned away from his computer. "They're steady now. It's still an inactive power as long as she's isn't in contact with anyone." Hank reached out towards her, "May I?"

Rogue looked at him warily but trusted his judgement and placed her hand in his. Nothing happened. Hank grinned, giving her hand a happy little shake before letting go.

"She just needs to learn to turn it off. Or simply let go, if necessary," Beast concluded.

"Why did it affect her so much this time, though?" Bobby spoke up. "She's never reacted that badly before."

"I believe," Hank started, "since this time she actually concentrated on using her ability, it was more intense. Before, her power manifested without any direction or intent, therefore it affected the other more so than her."

Bobby nodded.

Rogue was thinking. "It worked," she said suddenly. All eyes focused on her. Slowly she looked up, a smile forming as she met everyone's eyes. "It actually worked!" Smiles were shared and hugs were given. Rogue suddenly turned to Beast.

"Hank, you could use it as well," she exclaimed.

The room went quiet. Beast smiled and shook his head. "I suppose I could. However, I am the face for mutants in the UN, and I wouldn't want thoughts of another 'Cure' starting up."

Rogue saw his point and nodded.

"You won't be in politics forever, Hank," Ororo smiled.

He smiled back. "True, true. I'll just put it in the freezer till then."

Rogue refocused on John, whom was staring at her steadily. She felt herself blush under his regard.

"Are you alright?" she asked, clearing her throat.

He nodded. Slowly, she sat forward reaching her hand out to take his. His gaze dropped to follow her progress, allowing her hand to interlace with his.

Hank and Storm continued to chat off to the side, which left Bobby staring uncomfortably at his friends.

"So…I'm starving. You guys?" he asked, interrupting their little moment.

Rogue finally looked at him. "Yeah. John?" He was still regarding her with that intense gaze of his.

_You don't deserve her… This can't be love… She's not yours…_

Rogue blinked, pushing the thoughts, _his thoughts_, away.

"I could eat a steak."

Rogue glanced back at John. Bobby was laughing and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, let's go then."

Rogue smiled and stood, pulling John up. He felt woozy, tipping back slightly, but righted himself as Bobby gripped his shoulders.

"You alright?" Bobby asked.

John nodded.

"Are you sure?" Rogue looked at him dubiously.

He smirked at her and tugged on her hand. She went willingly to his side as he turned, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe you should hold me just in case," he gave her a wink.

Rogue tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes. She slid an arm around his waist anyway and with a laughing Bobby, they headed up to the kitchen.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

A/N: Alright, so here's some typical Rogue ability stuff and RoguePyro fluff. Please review and I'll post more just as quickly;)


	3. Chapter 3

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Rogue sat down with a plop and a sigh, digging into her mint chocolate chip. She'd been holed up in the mansion the past month studying, giving classes and training twice as hard to master her ability. Her friends decided she needed a break and she was glad for it.

Bobby, Kitty, and John slid into the booth with her. John was eyeing her with amusement. She noticed.

"What?" she asked, taking a large bite of her ice cream.

He smiled. "Nothing."

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her spoon out towards him. "Want some?"

He grimaced and leaned back. "No thanks."

She sagged. "Oh, come on. Just cause you're Fireman, doesn't mean ya can't enjoy a little ice cream."

John simply stretched his mouth into a semblance of a smile and picked up his glass. "I'll stick with sprite, thanks."

Bobby and Kitty were watching the excuse grinning. Bobby caught Rogue's eye and nodded at John.

"It's my fault, Rogue. I didn't realize how damaging my attacks were, especially to his psyche," he mocked.

John's eyes narrowed at him, lifting his hand. A small flame erupted, shielded from the surrounding crowd's view by his hand. Rogue and Kitty's eyes widened, while Bobby just smirked.

"Would you prefer to be flame-grilled? Or charcoaled?" John asked lightly.

Kitty leaned forward towards Rogue, not taking her eyes off John. "How do you think an arm-wrestling match between them would go?"

Rogue shook her head, "Don't give them ideas."

But John had heard and glanced over, with an excited grin.

"Hey, why not—"

"Uh-uh," Rogue grabbed his flaming arm, trusting he would extinguish the flame, and he did. "Here, you can arm-wrestle me, if you must."

John snorted. "Like that's fair."

Rogue cocked her head at him, even though she knew he was right.

Bobby laughed. "Yeah. At least against me, he stands a chance to keep his integrity. He'd at least be losing to a guy."

John turned to retort, but Rogue beat him to it, clapping her bare hand over his mouth. Kitty giggled and Bobby tried to keep from joining her as John slowly turned his head back to face Rogue. Once he faced her, his eyes lit up with glee. She frowned briefly before she felt something wet on the palm of her hand.

Pulling her hand away, she groaned, "Ugh!" while John started laughing. When he wouldn't stop she slapped his arm, lightly. She was always aware of her abnormal strength; Logan made sure to grill it into her subconscious.

He kept laughing however so she shoved at his arm. "Come on, move. I have to go wash my hands now. Move," she demanded again.

Still shaking with mirth, he slid out of the booth, allowing her to stand. She headed for the bathroom. After washing her hands, she checked her appearance briefly. Satisfied, she headed out and down the hallway. Reaching the quad, someone zoomed in front of her cutting her off, causing her to bump into them.

"Watch it," she exclaimed.

It turned out to be a guy, probably about her age and very attractive. That is if you could ignore his cocky smirk. He spun to face her, but only after she'd said something. His eyes lit up as he took her in and she rolled her eyes in disgust, turning to leave.

"Hey, why so fast?" he cajoled, grabbing her arm, albeit lightly. She spun back to face him, glancing at his offending hand, which he removed promptly. Smart man. Too bad he was arrogant as all hell.

Meanwhile, John was laughing at something Bobby said, flicking his lighter open and close, when he noticed Rogue. Bobby saw the humour leave his friend's face and looked behind him to where his gaze was focused. He saw Rogue stepping away from some guy as John abruptly stood.

"John…" Bobby protested, but the fire manipulator ignored him. "Just take it easy," Bobby called futilely.

The guy took a step back from her at her hostile stare, hands up. "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't see you there and…" he paused to give her once over, "…I'm not sure how that was possible."

Rogue lifted her eyebrows in disbelief and scoffed.

"I'm Dave," the guy tried again, offering his hand.

"Well, hello, Dave."

Rogue jerked her head around to see the owner of the voice sidle up behind her.

"We'd love to stay and chat," John continued, sliding an arm around her waist, "but my girl really only wanted to wash her hands, not cater to the rejects of personal hygiene," he smirked.

Dave glowered at him. Rogue tried not to smile. She couldn't help but agree with John. The guy was attractive, but he hadn't shaved in a couple days, his hair was of the voluminous kind and in serious need of a haircut and a brush, and the faded ripped jeans didn't lend any help to his appearance.

But this wasn't her main focus. Right now, it was John's possessive arm pulling her tight against him. That and all the butterflies it was causing in her stomach. With her hectic schedule, she hadn't done more than flirt with him lately. She felt something shift between them that day she got The Shot, as she called it. But hadn't really been able to do anything about it. Now she felt as if he was marking his territory. Normally, she'd be disgusted, but she was more revolted by the guy trying to hit on her.

John gave the guy a patronizing look before turning, pulling her with him. The guy stepped in their way abruptly, however.

"Hey, I think the lady," he said, giving her an appraising glance, "can speak for herself." The guy grinned at John's hard stare. "And I don't know, maybe you misunderstood her and what she really wanted was to 'wash her hands _of_ you'?" Dave suggested with a lift of his eyebrows.

Rogue shook her head, "Nuh—" she started, but John's hand on her stomach, slowly shifted her behind him as he stepped forward. She grabbed his arm to pull him back, but he placed a hand back on her mid-drift, stilling her for the moment.

"Or maybe," John returned in a lethal voice, "you should back off, before I make you."

Dave was taller by two inches, which lent to his cockiness as he got up into John's face. "Let's go, little man," he taunted.

John's eyes flashed dangerously. Only Bobby could incite a friendly match with those words. He flicked his lighter open. Rogue saw this and reached for it. She was ending this.

"John, sugah," she started, coating her words with a thick southern drawl. "Let's get outta here." She leaned against him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. The staring contest between the two men continued, so she continued, "Come on. My feet are killin' me. Maybe give me a massage, hm?" she tugged on his arm. Slowly, she was able to pull him away. He finally turned, slinging an arm around her shoulders, giving Dave one last menacing glare before facing forward.

Bobby and Kitty were standing at the door, so they headed that way.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kitty.

John flipped his lighter open and stared at the flame. "Rogue just saved some reject from the singeing of his miserable existence."

Rogue shrugged his arm off and stalked out the door. "That was the most pathetic display of a pissin' contest I've ever seen," she huffed.

The other three caught up with her. Well, John did, Bobby and Kitty decided to hang back and enjoy the show.

"Come on, Rogue. Who would you prefer to have hang all over you? Me or scuz-bucket back there?" he cajoled, sliding an arm around her waist.

Rogue stepped away from him, pulling his hand off her waist and kept walking. "That's not the point. I would prefer not ta be pawed at all."

"What, you want dinner and a movie first?"

Rogue paused, looking at him sharply. Continuing, he followed as she said, "That'd be a nice start, yes."

John's lips quirked as he slid his hands into his pockets. "So are you free this weekend?"

She lifted her eyebrows at him. Kitty, and Bobby, were listening intently from behind.

"This _whole_ weekend? I don't think I'm ready to spend the weekend with anyone quite yet," Rogue sniffed.

John sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. What time do you want me to pick you up on Friday?"

Rogue blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, I don't recall being asked anywhere, but thanks."

Kitty and Bobby tried to keep their laughter down. John shot them an annoyed look over his shoulder. They gave him wide-eyed innocent stares.

Turning back to Rogue, he smiled charmingly. She looked at him from the side of her eye and caught it. Rolling her eyes, she ignored it.

"Alright. Will you come out with me Friday evening. I promise to be a gentleman. Most of the time…"

She glanced at him, giving him a wry smile. "Gosh, how could I refuse that."

"Well?" he pressed, his eyes lit up expecting her eventual acceptance.

Try as she could, she couldn't keep a small smile off her face. "Pick me up at 7."

John grinned widely, before suppressing it and acting cool. He slipped an arm around her waist. Kitty and Bobby snickered as Rogue pulled it off a second later.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

A/N: Okay, so just a bit of Possessive!Pyro and fluff. Not long, but I thought you guys deserved _something_ for being so nice and reviewing. I will try to have more up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

_Knock, knock._

"Just a minute," came the muffled reply.

John was never a patient man, and tapped his foot, waiting. Finally, the door swung open and his eyes widened. His eyes dropped to Rogue's strappy heels up her slim pale legs to her knee length matching deep purple dress, with its tight corset-style top. His gaze lingered on the snugness of her cleavage before passing over the dark cross intertwined with the celtic moon pendant she always wore, to her amused face.

"See somethin' ya like?" she drawled.

John slowly smirked. Marie held up a hand.

"Nevermind." She pulled on her black bomber jacket, flipping her hair out from underneath as she stepped out of her room, closing the door. She looked at him in askance.

"Ready?"

When he didn't answer, Rogue huffed and shifted her weight as he was rescanning her form. She finally grabbed his arm and stalked off down the hall, "I'll take ya a picture, now come on."

John stared at her behind all the way to the garage, a goofy little smile on his face. When they reached the garage entrance however, as the door slammed shut, he pulled sharply on her arm, spinning her towards him. She looked at him startled. He simply studied her face, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Meeting her gaze he finally spoke, "You look beautiful."

Rogue snapped her jaw shut. She hadn't realized it was gaping, but there you go. Slowly, she gave him a small smile before pulling away. She tugged on his arm, walking backwards.

"Right back at'cha, sugah."

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Marie pulled off her helmet as John slid off the bike before her. Setting his own helmet on the seat he just vacated, he grabbed hers in one hand and her hand in the other, helping her from the bike.

Professor X allowed them use of all his vehicles and while most of the X-men preferred the Aston Martin or the Jag, or even the environmentally conscious Hank and the Prius, but John, and Logan, preferred the Ducati.

They had just finished seeing _Ender's Game_, the movie. Someone finally got it together and made one based on the popular book, and their minds were pleasantly occupied in digesting all they saw. John suggested they see the current romantic comedy, but Marie had shook her head, seeing John wasn't entirely enthused about the idea.

Marie smoothed her mussed hair before taking John's proffered hand.

He glanced her from the side of his eye. "Sorry, if I scared you back there."

She gave him a bemused look. "Scared?"

He smirked. "You were clutching me pretty tight." He lifted a brow, "I guess I'm simply that irresistible."

Marie rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Yes, that's it. The semi rushing at us as you sped through that red light had nothing to do with my utter terror."

"I disagree. It was totally yellow. Semi drivers are completely anal."

Rogue grimaced. "Well, that's a nice visual," she muttered.

They stopped outside the restaurant he was taking her to. He leaned her back against the brick wall, cornering her. Marie felt her breath catch as he leaned in close.

"I'd be happy to paint you another…" he breathed near her ear. She shuddered, turning her head towards him as he did the same. They were a breath apart when—

SCREECH!! 

Their romantic haze was disturbed as a figure whooshed past them and down the alley-way. It was broken entirely at the commotion on the street when they turned in time to see someone dashing across the street. A car was careening towards them and laid on the horn as their brakes squealed. The figure froze in the middle of the street, staring at the car seconds from hitting him.

Rogue was making to lift off toward him, when suddenly the dark figure raised his hand, sending a gust of sparking energy towards it, slowing its progress even more sharply, squealing to a stop right before him. Then he was off.

As he ran past them, Rogue gasped. John's eyes met hers, confirming it wasn't only her who saw it. Though it was dark, they both clearly saw they figure had black skin. John's eyes flashed fire; Rogue cocked her head at him. They only did that when he was Pyro, in the heat of battle, as it were.

Making a split decision, John grabbed her hand, "Come on." They took off down the alley after the mysterious figure. He was zooming farther and farther away however, his speed astounding. Rogue and Pyro glanced at each other, an understanding passing between them a second before she lifted into the air, gripping him around the waist and pulling him into the air with her.

They zoomed several meters over the dank passage, Rogue keeping not too far from the ground since she knew John wasn't exactly scared of heights, but didn't like then when he had no control.

The dark figure grew closer and they saw him sending dark blasts of sparking energy at his prey, her dark hair flowing behind her as she darted around, occasionally waving her arm and sending his dark blasts into the side of the building.

Suddenly they came upon the street and she disappeared amidst the crowds. Seeing the dark figure ready to plow through the crowds to find her, Pyro took a chance and ignited a flame before sending it into a garbage bin in front of him, blasting it sideways and directly into the dark figure's path.

The blackened figure yelled something loudly, and had it been in English, Rogue was sure it would have been a curse. Zooming down before the character could regain his senses, she dropped John on his feet, and reached her hand out to the character.

"Rogue, no!" John shouted.

His shout alerted her target of her presence and the dark figure spun facing her. She gasped at his eyes; they were void except for flames. He growled angrily and shot dark blasts at her, hitting her in the stomach. She was thrown back, landing on John. They both quickly stood.

Pyro threw out his hand sending a blast back at the figure. Rogue stared stunned as the blackened form merely stood there as he seemingly absorbed the fire Pyro sent his way. Glancing at John, she saw he was just as stunned.

Rogue took action then, realizing only she could stop this new mutant, with John's attacks nullified. She flew up and around in an evasive movement, dodging repeated blasts by her target. She mentally thanked John when he diverted an imminent attack she wouldn't be able to avoid. Apparently he figured if the dark figure could absorb fire, than his blasts were fire based and John could manipulate those.

When she was close enough, John sent a torrent of fire at the figure, distracting him. While the figure was busy absorbing the attack, Rogue flew in behind him and laid a bare hand on his back. She cried out, pulling her hand away as his 'flesh' burned hers.

John heard her over the roar of the flames and stopped abruptly. Wincing, Rogue determinedly pressed her finger to his searing skin and activated her power. She watched briefly as the dark figure's charcoal coloured skin melted away, revealing natural tan skin and a head of jet black hair, before removing her finger as she screamed, flames consuming her.

Distantly, she heard John calling out to her and the tan figure slumping to the ground, as her skin started burning, searing from the inside out. Flames erupted from her hands and her eyes clouded with white.

Through the excruciating pain she tried hard to call on her training, turning whatever power she happened to absorb off, but it wasn't happening. She started to panic. She called out to John, her voice coarse and shrill from the flames engulfing her.

When she felt to the ground, John was there. He caught her in his arms, unaffected by the searing heat of her flesh with his immunity to high temperatures. He calmed the flames shooting from her hands in small bursts.

Slowly, she became numb. No longer was there pain, but her blackened skin remained. Her fiery eyes focused on John's.

"John?" her voice came out gravelly. She looked at her hands.

"Yes, Marie, I'm here."

"John, what is this?" she asked still looking at her hands.

John briefly looked at the bare form of the previously blackened figure, still panting and kneeling, staring back at him.

"I think it's a side effect of his ability." He looked down at her. "It should wear off soon." John fingered her hair. It has survived the flames, and he smoothed it down. "Are you alright?"

Looking up from her blackened skin, she nodded. "It doesn't hurt anymore. He must have immunity to heat as well."

Nodding John, shifted her more securely into his arms and stood.

"I can stand, John."

Reluctantly, he set her on her feet and they approached the man, about their age. John shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to the kneeling figure. He took it warily but covered his naked lower half.

"Who are you?" John asked.

The figure was still wary and said nothing.

"We're not going to hurt you," Rogue added, grimacing when her voice came out gravelly and menacing.

John spoke up again, "She's right. We're the good guys. Who were you chasing?"

The man looked down and away. "I am Roberto DaCosta," he started in a cultured accent. "I am searching for a group called the Hellfire Club."

John glanced at Marie and they frowned. Emma Frost was the White Queen of that organization, they knew.

"Why?" Rogue asked, forgetting herself.

The man glared. "They took my Juliana."

Another look shared between John and Marie, then, "We're the X-men. Charles Xavier could probably help you out," said John, before he pulled his x-com device from his pocket and turned away to speak on it.

"John, good. I was just about to call—"

"No time, Professor," John interrupted. "We've got a mutant here, another fire one."

"Splendid. I just received a report on one in the area. Bring him in immediately."

"It'd be better if you brought the jet. Rogue absorbed his powers and he's currently a little bare and she's, well…a flaming piece of charcoal."

"Ah. Alright, Storm is on her way."

John hung up the device and turned to see Marie kneeling before Roberto.

"—not my father. I have no father; he abandoned us; my mother and I," Roberto was saying.

"I'm sorry. So this is why they want you? You're a legacy and all that?"

Roberto nodded, "And for my abilities." He stared wide-eyed at her. "Did you take my powers? For good?"

Rogue grimaced and shook her head. "No. I absorb abilities only for a short while."

"Oh," Roberto added, sadly.

John knelt next to Rogue. "Storm's coming with the jet."

Roberto stiffened. Rogue noticed.

"It's okay. She works with the Professor."

"She is a…mutant?" Roberto asked.

Rogue nodded. "She helps other mutants, like us. And humans, against bad mutants."

John's mind wandered. Suddenly, he stood. The other two looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go grab my bike. You two alright here?"

They nodded.

"Good. I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, the x-jet arrived, landing atop the building to their right. Rogue looked up as John's face appeared over the edge. Storm came flying out a second later and whooshed down to land in front of them.

Roberto stood, watching the new mutant fearfully. Storm smiled warmly.

Holding out her hand, she said, "Hello. My name's Ororo. You can call me Storm."

Roberto warily took her hand. "Roberto," he replied.

"A pleasure to meet you. Now, I don't want to alarm you, but parking around here is a nightmare so I'm going to need to give you a lift up."

Roberto looked up and then back at her. She smiled reassuringly. He nodded. Storm gripped his hand tighter and with his other hand gripping the jacket tight around him, they lifted off. Rogue soared up after them, landing next to Pyro on the rooftop.

She smiled at him, her white teeth a stark contrast to her blackened appearance. He smirked back.

"Once we get him some clothes you can use my jacket. It's fire-proofed," he offered.

"Thanks sugah."

Pyro laughed. "Wow, your accent really does not go with that voice."

"Oh, shush." She pouted.

John stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her searing hot skin, unaffected. "Here, you want it to end sooner? Just take a bit from me."

Her darkened forehead shot up. "I don't think it works that way. One power canceling out the other?"

"Won't know till we try," he added right before he pressed his lips to her blackened ones in a searing kiss.

After a few seconds she tried to end it, but he held fast. She knew what he wanted, but didn't want to hurt him. He finally lifted his head. "Do it. The Furball'll salivate over our findings."

"Yeah? And then Storm'll fry our ass for even thinking it." She countered.

"Hey, she doesn't need to know." He gave her his most charming grin. "Come on. And quickly before Storm starts yelling at us anyway." His gaze intensified. "I want you to," he added softly.

Biting her lip, she grimaced, giving in. "Alright, but step back so it'll be quick."

John smiled satisfied and stepped away from her dutifully, just their hands touching. Rogue concentrated briefly, feeling the pull immediately as she did. John gasped and she pulled away. He stumbled and she caught him. He panted looking at her as she steadied him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Rogue! John, are you guys coming?" Came Storm's voice.

"Just a second," Rogue called. "Are you sure?" she asked, turning back to John.

"I'm fine." His gaze was busy searching her form.

She glanced down and saw she was still blackened.

"It didn't work."

"Try and suppress it," John said. "It seems to be fueled by fire so try and force it from your skin."

Rogue concentrated. Nothing happened. "I can't."

John nodded. "That's alright. Come on. I just remembered I left some flame-proof clothes in the cabin."

Rogue nodded, looking down. John wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger. She looked up at him, sadly. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm stuck like this?" she asked. "Like with Ms. Marvel."

"No way, that chick went into a coma and you held on to her much longer than Sunspot over there." John nodded up the ramp. "And he's doing fine." They reached the top of the ramp and he faced her. "You'll be fine, love." A hint of his Australian accent peeked through. "Alright?" he ducked his head to try and meet her reluctant gaze.

Rogue felt a small smile curve her lips at his coaxing and she nodded. Pyro being sweet was an oddity, but was quite endearing.

"So…that was some first date," he continued. Rogue laughed outright at that. He smiled and led her over to the changing area. "Next time we'll have to actually eat something more than popcorn."

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

**A/N:** Alright, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, I sometimes get ahead of myself, but yes Hank's little experiment worked and Rogue can now control her absorption of powers.

I decided I needed a little action/adventure/plot with my Ryro, so I hope you guys all liked it. I have the Marvel Encyclopedia for X-Men Volume 2 at my disposal, so it's coming in handy with this story. You will find out more about Roberto in the next chapter and how Rogue and Pyro deal with it. An actual mission, yay! And I'll manage to include some snarky, brooding Pyro since that's why we love him;P

And the mysterious figure Roberto(Sunspot, for those of you who wish to look him up;P) was chasing may have a little duel with Rogue, I don't know, we shall see;D

Please Review and let me know what you think. I have TWO fire mutants now to discourage ridiculous flaming(redundant, I know.)


End file.
